Conventionally, there are games which proceed by causing a character appearing in a virtual game space to perform a hitting motion on a ball and causing the ball to move in accordance with the hitting motion. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-175282 discloses a game apparatus by which a virtual tennis game is played in a virtual game space. In this tennis game, a character as a tennis player can present a killer shot which provides a different type of effect from the effect provided by a usual shot. A killer shot is, for example, a shot to return the ball faster than usual or a shot to return the ball in a course curved more than usual.
In a game for causing a character to perform a shot motion (hitting motion) as described above, it is assumed that a judgment area is set around the character. A judgment area is an area in which a shot motion is considered to be performable. Namely, when the ball is present in the judgment area, the ball can be returned by a shot motion. By contrast, when the ball is not present in the judgment area, the ball cannot be returned, i.e., no shot motion is performable. Such a judgment area is usually set in the vicinity of the character performing a shot motion, such that the shot motion appears natural. For example, in the case of a tennis game, a position at which the character swings the racket is set as the judgment area.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-175282 does not disclose the judgment area. In the conventional game disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-175282, it is considered that an identical judgment area is set both for a usual shot motion and a killer shot as mentioned above. In the conventional game, a killer shot is a variant of a usual return shot, which is merely different in terms of the speed or the course of the ball. Thus, there is a limit in the variation of the killer shot. As a result, the game is too simple and the players may easily lose interest in the game.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a game program and a game apparatus capable of widening the variation of the shot motion in a game in which a character performs a shot motion.
Certain exemplary embodiments have the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above. The reference numerals, additional explanations and the like in parentheses indicate the correspondence with the examples described later for easier understanding of certain exemplary embodiments and do not limit these certain exemplary embodiments in any way.
A first aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a storage medium which stores a game program for causing a computer (CPU 22, etc.), of a game apparatus for causing a character object (100 and 101) appearing in a virtual game space to perform a hitting motion (shot motion, shoot motion) on a to-be-hit object (ball 102) so as to move the to-be-hit object in the virtual game space, to act as the following means. The computer of the game apparatus acts as first motion means (S95), second motion means (S33) and adjustment means (S107 and/or 5109). The first motion means causes the character object to perform a first hitting motion (usual shot motion) on the necessary condition that the to-be-hit object is present in a first area (104a) which is set based on a position of the character object in the virtual game space. The second motion means causes the character object to perform a second hitting motion (special shot motion), which is different from the first hitting motion, on the necessary condition that the to-be-hit object is present in a second area (104b, 104c, 104d) which is set based on the position of the character object in the virtual game space, the second area being different from the first area. The adjustment means adjusts a position of at least one of at least a part of the character object (character 100 or racket 101) and the to-be-hit object, such that when the character object is caused to perform the second hitting motion, at least the part of the character object and the to-be-hit object are in a predetermined positional relationship. When adjusting the position of the character object, the position of the entire character object (character 100 and racket 101) may be adjusted, or the position of only a part of the character object (only racket 101) may be adjusted. The position of only the character object may be adjusted, only the position of the to-be-hit object may be adjusted, or the positions of both of the character object and the to-be-hit object may be adjusted.
In a game of causing the character object to move in the virtual game space based on an instruction to move from the operation means, the processing of adjusting the position of the character object by the adjustment means is automatically executed by a program, not based on the instruction to move.
In a second aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game program may cause the computer to act further as hitting determination means (S77, S81, S85, S87) and first stopping means (S91). The hitting determination means determines whether or not the character object should perform the second hitting motion. The first stopping means, when it is determined that the character object should perform the second hitting motion by the hitting determination means, temporarily stops a motion of at least the to-be-hit object. The adjustment means adjusts the position by moving (SS time motions) at least the part of the character object while the motion of the first to-be-hit object is at a stop by the first stopping means.
In a third aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game program may cause the computer to act further as hitting determination means (S77, S81, S85, S87) and second stopping means (S91). The hitting determination means determines whether or not the character object should perform the second hitting motion. The second stopping means, when it is determined that the character object should perform the second hitting motion by the hitting determination means, temporarily stops a motion of objects other than the to-be-hit object. The adjustment means adjusts the position by moving the to-be-hit object while the motion of the objects other than the to-be-hit object are at a stop by the second stopping means.
In a fourth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game program may cause the computer to act further as hitting determination means (S77, S81, S85, S87) and third stopping means (S91). The hitting determination means determines whether or not the character object should perform the second hitting motion. The third stopping means for, when it is determined that the character object should perform the second hitting motion by the hitting determination means, temporarily stops a motion of objects other than the character object and the to-be-hit object. The adjustment means adjusts the position by moving at least the part of the character object and the to-be-hit object while the motion of the objects other than the character object and the to-be-hit object are at a stop by the third stopping means.
In a fifth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the second area may encompass an area which is not encompassed in the first area. The second area may encompass the entirety of the first area and also an area which is not encompassed in the first area. The second area may encompass a part of the first area and also an area which is not encompassed in the first area. The second area may encompass an area which is not encompassed in the first area without encompassing the first area.
In a sixth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the character object may include a human object (character) and a hitting object that the human object has (racket). The adjustment means moves the hitting object such that the hitting object contacts the to-be-hit object.
In a seventh aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, in response to a predetermined operation performed on operation means (controller 20) included in the game apparatus, the second motion means may cause the character object to perform the second hitting motion on the condition that the to-be-hit object is present in the second area when and after the predetermined operation is performed.
In an eighth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the second hitting motion may be performable only when a predetermined parameter (SS gauge) on the character object fulfills a predetermined condition. The game program causes the computer to act further as first control means (S49). The first control means controls the second motion means and the first motion means such that, in response to a predetermined operation performed on operation means included in the game apparatus, when the predetermined condition is fulfilled, the second motion means executes processing of causing the character object to perform the secondhitting motion, whereas when the predetermined condition is not fulfilled, the first motion means executes processing of causing the character object to perform the first hitting motion.
In a ninth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the second hitting motion may be performable only when a predetermined parameter on the character object fulfills a predetermined condition. The game program causes the computer to act further as mode setting means (S1), second control means (S49), and third control means (S57). The mode setting means allows a player to set, or automatically sets, a first mode (simple mode) or a second mode (normal mode). The second control means controls the second motion means and the first motion means such that, in the state where the first mode is set by the mode setting means, in response to a first operation (operation of A button) performed on operation means included in the game apparatus, when the predetermined condition is fulfilled, the second motion means executes processing of causing the character object to perform the second hitting motion, whereas when the predetermined condition is not fulfilled, the first motion means executes processing of causing the character object to perform the first hitting motion. The third control means controls the first motion means and the second motion means such that, in the state where the second mode is set by the mode setting means, in response to the first operation (operation of A button) performed on the operation means included in the game apparatus, the first motion means executes processing of causing the character object to perform the first hitting motion, whereas in response to a second operation (operation of R button and A button), which is different from the first operation, performed on the operation means included in the game apparatus, the second motion means executes processing of causing the character object to perform the second hitting motion.
In a tenth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game program may cause the computer to act further as first determination means (S85) and second determination means (S85). The first determination means determines whether or not the to-be-hit object is present in one of first area and the second area, in response to a predetermined operation performed on operation means included in the game apparatus. When it is determined that the to-be-hit object is not present in the one of first area and the second area by the first determination means, the second determination means determines whether or not the to-be-hit object is present in the other of the first area and the second area. When it is determined that the to-be-hit object is present in the first area by the first determination means or the second determination means, the first motion means causes the character object to perform the first hitting motion. When it is determined that the to-be-hit object is present in the second area by the first determination means or the second determination means, the second motion means causes the character object to perform the second hitting motion.
In an eleventh aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game program may cause the computer to act further as third motion means (S33), third determination means (S85), and fourth determination means (S85). The third motion means causes the character object to perform a third hitting motion (defensive special shot motion) which is different from the first hitting motion and the second hitting motion (offensive special shot motion), on the necessary condition that the to-be-hit object is present in a third area (104c and 104d) which is set based on the position of the character object in the virtual game space. The third determination means determines whether or not the to-be-hit object is present in one of the second area (104b) and the third area (104c and 104d), in response to a predetermined operation performed on operation means included in the game apparatus. When it is determined that the to-be-hit object is not present in the one of second area and the third area by the third determination means, the fourth determination means determines whether or not the to-be-hit object is present in the other of the second area and the third area. When it is determined that the to-be-hit object is present in the second area by the third determination means or the fourth determination means, the second motion means causes the character object to perform the second hitting motion. When it is determined that the to-be-hit object is present in the third area by the third determination means or the fourth determination means, the third motion means causes the character object to perform the third hitting motion. The adjustment means adjusts a position of at least one of at least a part of the character object and the to-be-hit object, such that when the character object is caused to perform the third hitting motion, at least the part of the character object and the to-be-hit object are in a predetermined positional relationship.
Certain exemplary embodiments may be provided in the form of a game apparatus having functions realized by the above-described game program.
According to the first aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the character object can be caused to perform a plurality of hitting motions having different judgment areas. Therefore, the variation of the hitting motion can be widened. Since the character object and the to-be-hit object are adjusted so as to be in a predetermined positional relationship, the second area can be set to include an area far from the character object. Namely, since the character object can perform a hitting motion on the to-be-hit object at a position far from the character object, the character object can perform an unexpected hitting motion.
According to the second aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the motions of the objects other than the character object performing the second hitting motion are at a stop. Thus, there is no time limit in the motion of the character object for positional adjustment. For example, it is assumed that for the second hitting motion, the position of the character object is adjusted from the state where the character object is far from the to-be-hit object. In this case, if the motions of the other objects are not stopped, the positional adjustment should be performed by moving the character object at a high speed. By contrast, according to the second aspect, the motions of the other objects are stopped. Therefore, it is not necessary to move the character object at a high speed, and the character object can be moved with a sufficient length of time. In the case where the character object performs an eye-catching motion while the positional adjustment is being made, such a motion can be freely set with no restriction on time. Therefore, the motion can be made dramatic and entertaining. Thus, the game can be made more amusing.
According to the third aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the movement of only the to-be-hit object can be represented because the motions of the other objects are at a stop. The movement of the to-be-hit object for positional adjustment can be freely set with no restriction on time, and it is not necessary to move the to-be-hit object at a high speed. In the case where the to-be-hit object performs an eye-catching motion, such an motion can be made dramatic and entertaining.
According to the fourth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the character object and the to-be-hit object can be moved with a sufficient length of time since the motions of the other objects are at a stop. The motions of the character object and the to-be-hit object for positional adjustment can be freely set with no restriction on time, and it is not necessary to move these objects at a high speed. In the case where these objects perform an eye-catching motion, such an motion can be made dramatic and entertaining.
According to the fifth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the character object can be caused to perform a hitting motion even when the to-be-hit object is at a position at which the to-be-hit object could not be hit by the first hitting motion.
According to the sixth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, a highly dramatic hitting motion can be provided; for example, the character object throws a hitting object such as a racket and then hits the to-be-hit object.
According to the seventh aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, there is provided a tolerance in timing for performing a predetermined operation for the second hitting motion. Therefore, the player does not need to perform the operations at a strictly accurate timing. Since the hitting motion can be provided easily, even a beginner can enjoy the game easily. An advanced level player can concentrate on the factors other than the operation timing, such as the type or the course of the shot, and thus can enjoy the game in a different way from the beginner.
According to the eighth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the first hitting motion and the second hitting motion can be performed by the same operation. Therefore, the game operations can be made easier.
According to the ninth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, a first mode in which the hitting motion is relatively easy and a second mode in which the hitting motion is relatively difficult are prepared. Therefore, the level of the operation for the hitting motions can be changed.
According to the tenth or eleventh aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the player can provide two types of hitting motions having different judgment areas with one type of operation. In addition, even if one of the hitting motions is impossible, if the other hitting motion is possible, the possible hitting motion is provided. Therefore, the player can operate the two types of hitting motions more easily.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.